When I Have You
by JenCollins1
Summary: Draco and Harry have been in secret relationship for a while now. When Harry gets hurt Draco will do anything he can to protect his boyfriend no matter of the cost.


/ Inspired by Fleurie || Hurricane  watch?v=pD9zp18Zp_8&list=FLwoqdbExuicJjyHpkXtt1tQ&index=7&t=0s /

The red curse line cut off the green one, blasting Voldemort away, turning him to dust.

The moment it was over, Harry's legs give out, he fell down like a bag of rocks, lifeless.

_Did Voldemort's curse hit him again before Harry blasted him away? Is he dead once again?_

Draco, who was pushing his way out the door to get to Harry before Voldemort could actually kill him, saw all this happening.

\- POTTER! - his heart skip a beat, his blood seem to turn into icy rivers, all the sound muffled.

He run how fast he could, dropping beside Harry's bloody body, wanting to touch Harry but fearing that he will hurt Harry.

\- Harry… Baby… - Draco run his fingers over Harry's cheek but seeing that Harry didn't react at all he gripped his shoulders, squeezing a bit, as if to wake him up. - Please wake up. -

Draco could hear his voice to break, something squeezing his throat shut, making tears start to pool in his eyes.

Draco give Harry a soft shake, then one a bit harder and one more but nothing happened, Harry wasn't moving at all.

\- Wake up, wake up! This is not funny, wake up! Please, please… - Draco could hear his voice as if someone else was speaking somewhere far away.

All he could see was bloody and so so pale Harry.

Draco pulled Harry's body close, gripping it tight, a scream bobbling somewhere deep inside his chest, tears spill over, falling into Harry's so damn messy hair.

They have been dating only for a little while and all in secret, keeping it private.

But now, now Draco wished that they would have told someone, at least Harry's friends. Because now, it all was lost, Harry lay there in his arms, all pale and cold, and no one had an idea why Draco was reacting like this, no one knew that Draco had all rights to do this, to feel all the pain.

A soft breath hit Draco's neck, making him look down at Harry.

_Breathing! Harry was breathing! Harry is alive!_

\- Baby, baby, please open your eyes. Let me see these beautiful green orbs. - Draco sob, pushing away strand of Harry's hair from his eyes.

But Harry didn't open his eyes, he didn't wake up, he just lay there as dead, breathing softly.

Draco gripped him a bit tighter, trying to shield him with his own body.

\- Harry! - so familiar scream made Draco grip Harry only tighter, pushing and pulling him even closer to his body.

Someone stopped right beside Draco, then someone else was running forward, as someone more.

Draco just hold Harry close, trying to shield him from all the prying eyes.

_I will protect you, I won't let anything bad happe to you. I will protect you._

\- Get away from him, you filthy prat! - Weasley screamed, trying to push Draco away from Harry but Draco just hold Harry close, choking on yet another sob.

\- Ron! - Granger pulled Weasley back. - Is he… Is he? -

Draco shake his head, burying his face in messy curls, smelling blood that made his stomach twist.

Someone more tried to reach for Harry but Draco grabbed Harry's wand and pointed at whoever was trying to grip Harry.

Killer like look glazing over Draco's eyes, he gripped Harry closer with one arm, other pointing wand at anyone who wanted to step closer.

And then curses and hexes start to fly, Draco wanted to scream in anger.

_No one more will touch his man!_

Draco put all his force into shielding Harry, his soft breath against Draco's neck calming him down a bit.

But then come aurors, praying Draco off of him.

Draco scream for Harry, fighting as hard as he could against the auror team that tried to pull him away.

Draco haven't screamed this much in all his life, he seem going fully crazy, breaking his way through to get to Harry, to hold him again.

Harry's pale body was the last thing he saw before everything turned black for a second.

His body pushed down, his arms broke back, tears streaming down his cheeks.

\- Please, he need me… He need me! Please! - Draco choke out, not daring to look away from Harry's body.

\- I'm his boyfriend! He need me! He need me! Please! Please let me be close to him, please! - Draco tried as hard as he could to get back to Harry.

\- Please… - a choked sob broke his voice.

Hands let go off of him, he didn't wait a second to scrunch closer to Harry, pulling him back into his arms, holding him close, tears mixing together with blood.

Draco took a deep breath before he close his eyes, feeling fully ready.

He cupped Harry's face in his arms before pushing their lips together, pouring all he had into the kiss.

Giving away all his power to Harry, healing him and waking him up.

With every passing second numb feeling took over Draco's body till he felt his body give up fully.

He dropped to the ground next to Harry, hand still on his cheek.

\- I love you… - He breath out before letting go.

Murmurs of different people cut through Harry's clouded mind, stirring him awake.

He groaned before opening his eyes just to blink a couple of times because of blinding bright light.

Cold hand was pressing against his cheek forcing him to keep his eyes open.

Shimering grey ones staring right back, light fading from them.

\- I love you… - He breath out before his eyes turned fully glossy, not moving.

\- Draco… - Hary breath out, still feeling tingling sensation after kiss on his lips.

_Have Draco kissed him in front of everyone?_

But Draco didn't answer, his body unmoving, cold.

\- Draco? - Harry pushed himself closer, cupping pale boy's face in his trembling hands, flinching at ice cold skin.

\- No! - A scream come out of him louder than he thought he could scream.

Soft 'I love you' still ringing in his ears, everything else muffled.

He drop his head against Draco chest, letting tears come and screams escape him.

His soul was crying in the lost.

He lost yet one more person he loved just because they were saving him.

Harry scream till no sound could come out of his horse throat, soking Draco's chest with his tears.

He didn't know how long he lay there or how long he have screamed.

Everything was pointless, his life was pointless without the person he loved the most.

Trembling terribly he pressed his lips against cold ones, again and again, trying to do the same that Draco did, giving his powers to Draco, to save him, to bring him back.

But nothing worked, he was gone and all that have left was shimmering power seeping through Harry's body and soft 'I love you' dancing in the air.


End file.
